Geschichte:GodKiller/Kapitel 8
Kapitel 8 Unbändig und mit gehobenem Tempo bewegte sich die Gruppe durch die leeren Korridore, aus denen sich auch das Tageslicht unauffällig zurückzog. Innerlich zwischen Freude und Furcht vor dem Ungewissen hin- und hergerissen fragte Alan sich, wie ihnen die Flucht aus dem Gebäude gelingen sollte. Zwar hätte er Nick, der die Gruppe anführte, fragen können, aber dieser musste sich auf sein Funkgerät konzentrieren, um sie zum Rüstungslager zu führen. Sofern er es sich erlauben konnte, warf er einen Blick zur Seite, um sich umzuschauen und festzustellen, dass die sterilen, verlassenen Gänge, in denen sonst Betrieb hätte herrschen müssen, sich nichts vom Chaos anmerken ließen, das die Rebellen verursacht hatten. Sie waren einfach verlassen. Als würde man gerade nach Ladenschluss heimlich durch ein Geschäft schleichen. Lediglich die Einsatzkräfte, die -wie er durch eine Fensterfront sehen konnte- sich um das Gebäude sammelten, deuteten an, dass viel eher jemand ausgesperrt wurde und bald unangenehmer Tumult herrschen würde. Eine Tatsache, die Alan besorgte, ihn an den Plänen der Rebellen zweifeln ließ. Aber er musste ihnen wohl oder übel vertrauen. Schließlich hatte er Paris offen gesagt, dass er sich den Rebellen anschließen würde. Und Paris war der einzige, der ihm Halt gab und dem er im Moment -möglicherweise aus Verzweiflung oder Dankbarkeit- traute! Noch bevor er weiter über seine Situation nachdenken konnte, kam die Gruppe zum Stillstand. Vor ihnen war die einladend geöffnete Tür des Rüstungslagers, in dem sich das Waffenarsenal des Zivilschutzes befand. Eine Rebellin mittleren Alters mit kleiner, markanter Kinnnarbe erwartete sie bereits und schien sie kalt zu prüfen, bevor sie Nick anwies, die Maske mit dem Funkgerät abzunehmen. Ihre Haltung war ebenso einschüchternd wie respekteinflößend. Ihr kühler, berechnender Blick bereitete Alan Unbehagen... beinahe wollte er nicht froh sein, dass sie auf seine Seite stand. „Wird Zeit, dass du auftauchst, Ace. Dauert nicht mehr lange, bis hier die Scheiße anfängt zu kochen. Die Bastarde sammeln sich vorm Gebäude und werden bald stürmen. Die warten nur noch auf das Frontschwein, das denen beim Eindringen helfen soll.“, äußerte sie unterkühlt. Obwohl sie gehetzt schien, signalisierte ihr Körper kontrollierte Ruhe und Dominanz. „Frontschwein?!“, entgegnete ihr Nick fragend, als er die Maske abnahm. „Mach deinen Job, ich werd' meinen machen.“, antwortete sie knapp und zog in einem Ruck einen Gurt fest, der ein soeben gestohlenes Scharfschützengewehr auf ihrem Rücken fixierte. Auch wenn seine Frage nicht beantwortet worden war, begriff Nick. Die Rebellin, auf deren Brustpanzer Alan das passende Wort „Grim“ erspähte, winkte mit einer Handbewegung eine Person im Lager zu sich, bevor sie durch sie hindurchschritt. Ihr folgend kam ein Mann, etwa in seinem Alter, zusammen mit einer Frau aus dem Lager, die er offenbar vor sich her trieb. Obwohl sie keine Rebellin war und er sie anfangs für eine Geisel hielt, wirkte sie so selbstsicher, als würde sie durch ihr Handeln eigene Absichten verfolgen. Und irgendwie beschlich ihm das Gefühl, dass er sie schon einmal gesehen hatte... die Strähne, die ihr ins Gesicht hing kam ihm ebenso bekannt vor, wie ihr entschlossener und sicherer Blick. Obgleich ihr keine andere Wahl blieb, akzeptierte Diana, was sie mit den Rebellen ausgehandelt hatte. Sollten diese sich an ihr Versprechen halten, dann würde sie den Abend nicht nur überleben, sondern auch ihre Ausrüstung zurückerlangen. Und all das, ohne dass der Zivilschutz je etwas von diesem Pakt mitbekommen hätte. Als „Grim“ sie und den etwas aufdringlichen „InWretch“ zu sich herüberwinkte, spurte sie eigenwillig. Sicherheitscodes und Zugangskarten hatte sie übergeben und somit ihren Part der Abmachung erfüllt. Die beiden Rebellen, frisch ausgerüstet mit soeben gestohlener Ausrüstung, würden sie in ein nahe gelegenes Zimmer bringen und dort einsperren. Auf die Art würde der Eindruck erweckt, dass man nicht mit ihr kooperiert, sondern dass sie überrascht, gefangen und bestohlen hätte. Als sie das Rüstungslager durch die offen stehende Tür verließ, warf sie einen Blick auf die kleine Gruppe, die davorstand und offensichtlich darauf wartete, es zu plündern. Sie hatte sie bereits durch die offene Tür gehört, sodass sie der Anblick kaum überraschte. Unter ihnen waren viele Personen, die noch in den letzten Wochen festgenommen worden waren. Anscheinend hatten die Rebellen die Aktion wesentlich besser geplant und organisiert, als sie gedacht hatte. Der Gedanke daran, dass sogar die schonungslos wirkende Grim für die Planung mitverantwortlich gewesen sein könnte, wollte für einen Augenblick ein Gefühl von Respekt in ihr hervorrufen. Als Diana dieser unweigerlich in den Rücken starrte, da sie vorausging, fiel ihr Blick allerdings auf das monströse Scharfschützengewehr, das diese geschultert hatte. Das eben noch empfundene Gefühl verlor sich rasch wieder in Abscheu. Grim war eine Killerin. Eine grausame Bestie. Eine Person, die sie sich geschworen hatte, zum Wohl der Gesellschaft zu bekämpfen. Und dennoch beschlich sie ein unwohles Gefühl von Respekt. Lag es an Grims Dominanz? Der Blick in die Gruppe, die in das Lager drängte, bestätigte ihren Respekt, aber nicht ihre Vermutung. Keine einzige Person aus der Gruppe war weder Schwerverbrecher, noch hatte sie je einer anderen Person geschadet. Stattdessen hatten sie einfach nicht nach den Regeln gespielt. Wahrscheinlich ohne bösen Willen und ohne Konsequenzen gegen Auflagen verstoßen. Und dafür trat man ihnen in den Arsch. Es war ein Gefühl, dass auch sie seit einigen Tagen kannte. Waren alle Rebellen so brutal wie Grim? Mitnichten... Viel wichtiger: Würde sie die Seiten wechseln, zu dem werden, was sie ohne Nachdenken als „brutal“ und „böse“ abgetan hatte? Als sie in den Raum eintrat, in dem sie eingeschlossen werden sollte, legte der aufdringliche InWretch ihr seltsam unaufdringlich von hinten die Hand auf die Schulter. „Kannst mir vertrauen.“ und „Wir brauchen dich“, flüsterte er so, dass Grim es nicht hören konnte. Es war nicht der schönste, aber ein im Frust der letzten Tage angenehmer Gedanke. Als das im finsterem Fenster lauernde Spiegelbild von Grim, die Tür schloss, entschloss sie sich etwas anderes zu sein. Die unsichtbare Glasfront, die sie vom der anderen Seite trennen wollte, verstärkte in einem blendend das schwache Restlicht. Sie ertrug es. Denn egal auf welcher Seite sie stand, die Fronten würden fallen. Ganz anders als ursprünglich geplant war die Gruppe auf dem Dach des Gebäudes angekommen und stand vor unförmigen Truppentransportfliegern, deren schwere Türen einladend geöffnet waren. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und auch die Rauchsäulen die zuvor noch den Himmel bedeckt hatten, waren bereits verschwunden. Der Zivilschutz bekam die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle. Während sich vor dem Gebäude ein immer größer werdender, zorniger Schwarm von Einheiten tummelte, saßen sie auf diesem Dach fest und warteten auf die letzten Nachzügler. Paris gehörte ebenfalls zu ihnen, und Alan, immer noch mit einer Tasche voller gestohlener Ausrüstung beladen, begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Während Nick, der wie er erfahren hatte, bei den Rebellen unter dem Pseudonym „Ace“ bekannt war, bereits zusammen mit den anderen in einen der Flieger einstieg, zwang sich Alan zu warten. Sein rasender Puls dehnte dabei jede Sekunde in qualvolle Länge. „Der Flieger wird ohnehin nicht ohne Paris abheben“, beruhigte er sich. Aber egal wie sehr dieser sich beeilte, in wenigen Minuten würde das Gebäude gestürmt dennoch werden. Erste Transporter hoben bereits ab, erzeugten mit ihren Triebwerken ein Brüllen und noch mehr Hitze und flogen mit Rebellen, Flüchtlingen und Beute beladen in Sicherheit. Einen Fuß im Truppentransporter und den Blick starr auf die Tür gerichtet, wartete er angespannt durch seine berechtigte Ungeduld auf Paris. Auch wenn er sich dagegen sträubte, zwang er sich zum Widerstand gegen den Wunsch, der Gruppe zu folgen. Ein Kampf gegen den eigenen Drang, sich in die Sicherheit des stählernen Fliegers zu begeben. Auch der unheilverkündende Knall der vom Erdgeschoss aus emporfegte, konnte daran nichts ändern. Und obwohl mit jedem verstrichenem Moment das rötliche restlicht der Sonne mehr und mehr vom Horizont verschlungen wurden, wartete er. Denn er war nicht der Einzige, der wartete. Und so wie die anderen, deren Transporter noch nicht abgehoben waren, würde er niemanden mehr zurücklassen. Zusammen mit einer letzten Truppe bewaffneter Rebellen kam auch Paris durch die offene Tür gerannt. Ungebremst wetzte er Alan entgegen und stieg ein, bevor sich die schutzbietende des Fliegers schloss. Erschöpfung machte sich in seinen Gliedmaßen breit. All die Tage hatte er gekämpft. Gegen seinen eigenen Zerfall und für eine sichere Zukunft. Und jetzt wollte er sich nach den Strapazen dieser Hetzjagd einfach fallen lassen. Einfach ausruhen. Die Augen verschließend und das beste hoffend folgte Alan Paris ins Cockpit. Die Menschen und der andere Milazert, die auf den Sitzen Platz genommen hatten redeten. Einige erleichtert, als hätten sie nach einem Marathon endlich die Ziellinie erreicht, andere ungeduldig, da sie darauf warteten, dass das stählerne Ungetüm abhob. Abhob, um sie aus dem Chaos zu tragen, hinfort und in Sicherheit. Heulend erzitterte der Stahl und obgleich Alan im Stand unerwartet den Halt verlor, hielt Paris ihn fest. „Gleich ist es geschafft, mein Freund“, sagte er. Seine Stimme klang erschöpft. Sein Atem war es auch. Trotzdem deutete er ein Lächeln an. Ein Lächeln das beruhigte und ansteckte. Funkrufe, die Erfolg und Freude durch das Cockpit trugen, durchdrangen den ernsten Ton der Maschinen. Mit jedem Meter, den sich der Flieger schwankend über den Boden hob überkam ihm eine Leichtigkeit, wie er sie seit Tagen nicht mehr gekannt hatte. Umgeben von Nick, Paris und den anderen Rebellen, fühlte er sich wieder geborgen. Er war wieder Teil von etwas. „Hey, Alan, weißt schon, dass du jetzt zu uns gehörst? Wenn wir hier hier raus sind, treten wir denen für diesen Mist in den Arsch!“, fasste Nick Alans Gefühle in Worte, während Paris mit einem „So ist es“ zynisch, aber bestätigend abschloss. Die auf Monitoren sichtbaren Start- und Landemarkierungen des Dachs schrumpften gemächlich und Truppen des Zivilschutzes stürmten durch offene Türen auf das Dach. Das geisterhafte Glühen ihrer Masken war in der aufziehenden Dunkelheit stechend-deutlich sichtbar. Obwohl sie ihnen nicht mehr gefährlich werden konnten, gaben sie Schüsse ab, die gnadenlos klirrend am Stahlmantel des Fliegers abprallten. Stärker denn je erweckten sie in Alan ein Gefühl von Unwohlsein und Feindseligkeit. Und eine unergründliche lähmende Aura irgendwo aus der Mitte ihrer Menge aus. Ab jetzt würden sie ihn jagen und töten. Hart und verbissen. Denn nun war er ihr erklärter Todfeind. „Scheiße, er ist hier!“, rauschte es im Funk. Beunruhigt schaute Alan auf die Monitore, als habe er ein Suchbild vor sich. Ein einzelner Milazert raste durch die Menge, wie ein zorniger Falke jeglichen Hindernissen unberechenbar ausweichend. Die Kamera hatte ihn erfasst und folgte mit größter Mühe seinen Bewegungen. Das vergrößerte Bild offenbarte eine metallene Maske, die wie ein scharfer Schnabel das Gesicht verdeckte und viel zu große Klingen, die wie Schwingen am Unterarm befestigt waren. Obwohl sie dieses Wesen nicht mehr erreichen konnte, trieb Alan der bloße Anblick den Angstschweiß in den Nacken. „InWretch, Zielwinkel!“, rauschte ein inhumaner Ruf durch ein immer wilderes Geflecht aus Funkrufen. Hektik und Panik brachen irrationalerweise aus. Formten Chaos. Dem unheilverkündenden Schatten eines Greifvogels gleich raste das Wesen auf den Rand des Dachs zu, bevor eine Serie donnernder Schüsse es nicht minder brutal nach hinten rissen. Wabernde Spuren standen für Sekundenbruchteile in der Luft. Alans Atem stand still. Taumelnd stürzte der Schatten auf die Knie. Dann regte er sich wieder. Stieß einen widernatürlichen Kampfschrei aus. Und stand wieder auf. Ungläubig starrte Alan auf das schrumpfende Bild, das der Monitor zeigte. „Scheiße!“, hallte es in allen Variationen aus allen Richtungen. Sogar Paris hatte einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, der an tiefste Besorgnis erinnerte. „Wir sind außer Distanz“, versicherte der Milazert ihnen. Und eigentlich hatte er Recht. Beunruhigenderweise schien er sich selbst dennoch nicht zu glauben. Sein Kiefer zitterte. Aus Furcht. Offenbar hatte selbst er Respekt vor der alptraumhaften Gestalt. Eine Art von Respekt, wie man ihn vor einem Raubtier hat. Schlimmes ahnend verlangte er, dass der Kopilot ihm das Funkgerät gab. Noch bevor er selbst ein Wort aussprechen konnte, wurde er von einer Serie panischer Funkrufe daran gehindert. „Falcon5, er ist an eurer Außenhülle!“ „Verdammt, schießt ihn runter!“ „Gleich, Grim wechselt ihr Mag.“ „Knallt ihn ab verdammt! Scheiße! Der- der SCHNEIDET sich durch die Hülle!“ „Ruhig, wir haben's gleich!“ „Kapiert ihr's nicht?! Der- der schneidet – der bringt uns gleich um!“ „Grim hat ihn im Visier – halt? Was?!“ „Er ist drin! Er hat – Reaver, halt ihn mir vom Hals! Das ist – Verflucht! Erschieß' ihn nochmal! Nochmal!... nein... Mist, er – Reaver! Reaver!!... Scheiße… nein... nein, lass mich...-“ Mit sichtbarem Schmerz den Kopf senkend stellte Paris das Funkgerät stumm und gab es wieder dem Kopiloten. „Falcon 5: Taking Critical Damage... Engines Offline“ zeigte einer der Monitore in roter Schrift an. Ein Piepen, schrill wie die Nulllinie eines EKG ertönte, dann verschwand Falcon 5 von der Anzeige. Bilder der Stadt rollten wie ein endloses Panorama über die Monitore. Sie waren dem Zivilschutz entkommen. Und dennoch stanken sie nach Schweiß. Der mittlerweile bedeutungslose Geruch von Panik haftete zusammen mit ihrer Kleidung an ihrer Haut. Obwohl er die Bestie am liebsten wieder vergessen hätte, nahm Alan den Mut zusammen, nach Paris ihm zu fragen. Erschöpft ausatmend schloss dieser die Augen. Es war eine Frage, die er mit Sorgfalt beantworten wollte. „Dieses Wesen nennen wir Carnage. Den Begriff Wesen nutze ich in voller Absicht, mein Freund. Seit Menace und die F:CP den Krisenzustand ausgerufen haben, ist er als Daimon des Todes bekannt. Und seitdem trotzt er allem, was wir ihm entgegen bringen. Sein erstes Auftreten liegt mehrere Hektoden zurück. Er ist kein normales Wesen. Kein Milazert würde so alt werden. Die Anzüge, mit denen wir Milazerten unsere Körpertemperatur konstant halten, benötigt er nicht. Seine Waffen würden jeden Träger ohne Hilfsmittel überfordern. Das Blut in in seinen Adern ist nie durch eine Wunde vergossen worden. Er ist ein fremdartiger Titan, der unseren Regeln trotzt. Der gottgleiche Killer der Fraktion. Wenn du ihm begegnest, dann lauf.“ Ihr Spiegelbild lächelte Diana im Fenster traurig entgegen. Die Falcon-Truppentransporter waren zusammen mit den Rebellen bereits am Horizont verschwunden. Nachdem der Zivilschutz das Gebäude gestürmt hatte, hatte niemand man die Tür des Zimmers aufgesperrt, in dem sie gefangen war. Außer einigen Fragen hatte man nicht viel für sie übrig. Niemand schien sich dafür zu interessieren, ob sie unbeschadet sei. Man interessierte sich nur dafür, auf wessen Seite sie stand. Ein nicht beschreibbarer Cocktail von Emotionen ließ ihr Herz rasen. Bevor sie ein Chance hatte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, kam das Gefühl wieder zurück. Das beißende Gefühl finsterster Einsamkeit. Kategorie:Science Fiction Kategorie:GodKiller - Geschichten